For You
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Can Shadow endure the agony his mother inflicts on him, or will he finally snap?
1. Chapter 1

Shaking, Shadow slowly walked home, praying his mother wasn't there. Opening the door halfway, he peeked inside, after a few seconds, he went inside and locked the door behind him. _'Thank God she isn't here. I'd hate a repeat of last night, at least the scars on my back have faded.' _he thought as he put his bag down on the floor before flopping onto the bed. Hours later, after hearing the door slam shut and footsteps. Shadow jumped off his bed and cautiously into the living room. He cringed as his mother caressed his cheek, while saying "My pretty boy, my pretty little boy." she smiled as she slapped him, making him stumble.

His eyes shrunk as something came crashing down on his head, he felt the coarse leather slash at his back, he bit his lip trying not to whimper or scream. Trisha laughed as she walked off, Shadow shuddered knowing where she went, she came back with a bottle of peroxide. Shadow bit his lip harder as the peroxide was saturating in his wounds, she bent down and whispered "Mommy loves you." she smirked with satisfaction as she walked away from the bleeding fifteen year old. Shadow let his eyes fall, they flew open in horror as he realized tomorrow was Saturday. He shakily stood up and walked into his room, he grabbed the towel sitting on his bed.

After cleaning his wounds, he walked to where he was splayed on the floor and cleaned up the excess blood. Shadow retired to bed his body aching, he knew what his 'mother' said wasn't true. She didn't love him, she just used him after his father left. _'If only he got custody of me and that wretch didn't, I'd be happy.' _he thought as he climbed into bed. He knew tomorrow would be his personal apocalypse.


	2. Help me

For You pt 2

I groaned as I sat up in bed, my back stinging. I stood and looked in mirror noticing my gashes were gone. I thought _'Damn, this just means more pain and misery for me. I swear it's like misery loves my company.' _hearing my mother's feet on the floor, I slipped on my shirt and walked into the kitchen, saying "Good morning, mother." she looked at me in disgust and replied "I'm very disappointed in you, Shadow. I thought you weren't going to make it to your room."

I smiled and said nothing, as she walked over to me and ruffled my quills. After she left, I sighed and went back into my room, I picked up a photo album. In it contained pictures of when I lived aboard the ARK , and of me and my father. I hugged the book as my hands started to shake, I thought _'I used to have a good life, that is until I started living with my mother. Now, my life is turmoil, a great big disturbance.' _I heard the door open and I quickly put the book under my pillow. Surprisingly, my father came in and said "Is that wretch still home?"

I laughed and replied "No, luckily she's not here. Why?" he walked over to me, gave me a quick hug, replying "Apparently, during the case, the judge misread the print, but it'll take sometime for us to bring you home."

I quirked my eyebrow at him and asked "Us?"

He sighed and said "Yes, me and your stepmother. Don't worry, she's a very nice woman." I sat down on my bed and nodded. He soon said to me "You're a very strong, Shadow. I'm sorry that you have to live with your wretched mother." I shuddered and rubbed my lower back. Minutes later, he left and my mother came back.

I shook in fear as her footsteps grew closer, unfortunately I know I can't escape even if I lock myself in my room. She growled at me and brought the whip across my back, it burned more than usual with every crack, I cried out in agony. Fortunately, at about eleven o'clock she stopped, I groaned painfully as I pulled myself up on the bed. At least on Monday, I'll be at school and away from her.


	3. Set me free

Set me free

Shadow walked down the road as a blue hedgehog ran next to him, saying "Hey, Shadow. Um, h-how was your weekend?" he looked at the copy and replied "Same as always. Why bother asking if you know?"

Sonic shrugged and said "I just wanted to know if you're okay. You're my pal, besides we can get through this with the power of-" he was cut off by a left hook to the jaw. Shadow sighed and replied "We've told you to stop doing that 'Power of teamwork' crap, it's very annoying. Faker." Shadow continued the walk to school with Sonic in silence.

Sonic grunted as a blob of pink knocked him to the ground "Amy get off. I'm not getting detention again because of you." Amy giggled and replied "Always playing hard to get, aren't you, Sonic." he pried her off and stood only to have her cling to his arm. He groaned and limped after Shadow.

Shadow looked back at them and said "If you two are that close, might as well marry each other." Amy gasped and shook her head in agreement, while Sonic yelled "That's a very bad idea, Faker."

Shadow chuckled and walked down the hall, entering the room, Shadow heard his name being called. He walked over to Ms. Vanilla and greeted her. She said to him "Shadow, I hate to say this, but you're failing in few classes. Are you having any trouble with your mother?" Shadow replied quietly "N-no, Ms. Vanilla. No trouble at all." she nodded understandingly.

He sat down at his desk and jotted down recent notes, he heard someone snicker behind him. Minutes later the bell rung, Shadow quickly made his way to his locker, putting his books in he heard Scourge mumble something. Deciding to ignore it, he walked to his next class with Rouge and Omega by his side.

As the dismissal bell sounded, Shadow gulped left slowly. Entering his home, he heard the phone ring. Picking it up, he heard his father say "Shadow, before your mother gets home, come see us." he grunted in reply and hung up. He was suddenly wrapped in a warm embrace once he entered his father's home. He looked down at his stepmother and shook her hand.

She smiled and said "Welcome home, son." he stared at her surprised at how quickly she accepted him. He replied "Thank you, m-mother." he gave her warm smile. For once, he felt happy on this planet, he was finally treated as someone's son and brother instead of a punching bag. Hours later, Shadow entered his home in slight fear. Hearing the click of the lamp, he froze. Trisha said to him darkly "Glad to have you back, my dear sweet boy."

He gulped and cringed preparing for the whip's merciless crack. He opened his eyes at not feeling any pain, instead he felt a warm spot on his right leg. Looking down at the blood dripping from his leg, he cried out in pain and fell to the floor. She chuckled manically as she held him up by his shirt, she looked around wildly as she heard sirens.

Trisha growled and pushed him away from her, he thought_ 'Either Ms. Vanilla called or Elaine. Whichever I'll have to thank them, greatly.' _as she was pushed in the police car, she yelled "Shadow, I love you. Don't do this to mommy. You're dead when I get out." he waved as the car pulled off. Finally, he was free from his torture.

A/N: Ta-da, Shadow's safe and he's living with his caring parents. I might write a sequel to this, when he's grown up.

Shadow: Really, first I'm scarred by yaoi and now I'm getting beaten too. Do you like to hurt me?

Me: No, Shadow. It's just that I find you easier to write for if there's a serious conflict.

S: Okay, I'll accept this pairing and this.

Me: Thank you, Shadow.


End file.
